


Name Tags

by That_nerd03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions Class, Short One Shot, assigned seating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd03/pseuds/That_nerd03
Summary: 8th-year potions and who knows what Slughorn has in store...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Name Tags

Potions with the Slytherins, again. It's like they don't know that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins hate each other. But perhaps it makes sense. The war is over and they’re trying to mend relationships but WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY PLACE HARRY NEXT TO DRACO. Do they have no sense of self-preservation? Well anyway moving on to the first class of the year. 

Both houses entered the classroom drearily. Name tags were placed at the seats to indicate where they would be sitting. Slughorn walked in cheerily and said, “As you can see, this year we have chosen your seating instead of sticking with your houses. These will be your seats for the rest of the year.” 

Harry looked around and shrugged. Draco, on the other hand, looked fretful and a bit peeved. Slughorn clapped his hands and exclaimed, “Well off your seats then so we may begin!” The students got to their seats and tried to hide their surprise at who they were seated with. Hermione with Pansy, Blasie with Neville, Ron with Theo, Pavarti with Daphne, Dean with Seamus, Lavender with Millicent, and finally Harry with Draco. 

Draco held out his hand to Harry and said in a quiet voice, “I’ll be polite if you’ll be polite.” Harry took his hand, shook it, and then went back to listen to Slughorn which was good because little did they know what he had in store for them. 

“Normally students of your age are taking up apprenticeships with Masters to further their learning. Those students usually conduct experiments and research of their own that relate to what their guide is doing. That is what you’ll be doing this semester. The topics that you may choose from will be peppermint, wormwood, and dragon blood. You will have to …” 

And so the class went on. 

After the class, Draco looked at Harry and said, “ Library, Potter?” Harry nodded and so they went. They got the book they needed and sat and read. They got together every other day and started to get closer and closer. They would study near the lake where nobody could see them and the alcoves around the school. 

This went on for a while until one day Harry said, “Mal- Draco, I really like you.” Draco, slightly shocked, replied with “I like you too, you prat,” and promptly kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
